Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bone cement applicators. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to bone cement applicators for tibias or femurs.
Description of Related Art
Arthroplasty procedures can be used to repair damaged joints. During an arthroplasty procedure, an arthritic or dysfunctional joint can be remodeled or realigned, or an implant can be placed into the damage joint. Arthroplasty procedures can be performed in different regions of the body, such as a knee, a hip, a shoulder, or an elbow.
A specific type of arthroplasty procedure is a total knee arthroplasty (TKA), where a damaged knee joint is replaced with prosthetic implants. During a TKA procedure, the damaged portion of the distal region of the femur may be removed and replaced with a metal shell and the proximal region of the tibia may be removed and replaced with a polymer plastic and a metal stem.
Currently, the total knee arthroplasty often utilizes bone cement to adhere the implant onto the bone. In general, the bone cement consists of a powder of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) and a liquid of methylmethacrylate (MMA). When the PMMA and MMA are mixed in a rough ratio of 2:1, a bone cement of polymethyl methacrylate forms. The moment the PMMA and MMA come into contact, polymerization begins. For instance, in a matter of 7-15 minutes, the bone cement sets and completely hardens. Depending on preference, the surgeons apply bone cement early, when the bone cement is less viscous and liquid-like, or late, when the bone cement is more viscous and putty like. Working with a less viscous bone cement is advantageous because it allows the bone cement to permeate deeper into the resected bone, which provides fixation that is anchored deeper into the bone. However, the application of a less viscous bone cement is much more difficult. The surgeons have very little time to apply the bone cement in a uniform manner within the small time frame when the bone cement is at its optimum consistency, or less viscous. Therefore, there is a need in the field for a bone cement applicator to improve the efficiency of applying the bone cement to a patient.